


A Compilation of Grim's Firsts

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Grim is a smart kid, Like really smart, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, lets just blame it on uncle Logan and call it a day, probably too smart for their intended age, we will love & support this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: "It's so adorable LET ME DIE!"-someone who read this, probably





	A Compilation of Grim's Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons why Grim is child of the year in 1300 words or less. Enjoy!

_ Grim’s First Steps _

\---

The view is shakey, at best. The person filming is _ clearly _crying, as their sniffles can be heard from behind the camera. After a few seconds of floor, the camera moved upwards to reveal a small little baby in black overalls standing up in the center of the room, hugging a snake plushie as they look around (confusedly) at the ring of crying men around them.

For a few seconds, that’s all the baby did. Looking around the room, surveying each and every crying face around them. Then, they began walking towards one of them, eliciting gasps from everyone in the room.

All eyes were on the tiny tot, as they made their way over to Desmond, who was trying (and failing) to stifle his tears of joy at the sight of his child taking their first steps. Grim stopped at Desmond’s feet, lifting their arms up and making grabby hands at their father.

Lifting up his child and hugging them, people all around the room began cooing when Grim began dabbing their little chubby hands against their father’s cheeks to get him to stop crying. Truly, the child of the year.

_ Grim’s First Words _

\---

Recently, Grim has been showing signs of beginning to speak. Their teeth had grown in and they had begun babbling sounds that sound _ very _similar to words. Thus, the crew, in turn, has begun to speak full sentences to the child. No more baby talk, Grim’s a big kid now.

Currently, everyone was on a vacation together at the beach. Not being able to decide what to do first, Patton jokingly turned to Grim and asked them, “What do you want to do, Kiddo?”

What he didn’t expect was for Grim to reply to him.

“I wanna wach da world burn.”

Everyone turned to stare at Grim, who was smiling brightly, proud of their accomplishment. The first person to react was Remus, who scooped up his now-giggling child and lifted them up into the air, singing his praise to them.

Meanwhile, Desmond turned on Roman, who had been in charge of babysitting Grim the night before.

“What. Did. You. _ Do _?”

“Wh-what?!”

“I know you did something. So _ tell me what it _ ** _is_ **.”

“Well, I had a bit of trouble putting Grim to sleep last night so I…”

“_ You _?”

“I… sang them a lullaby!”

“A _ lullaby _?”

“Yeah! A lullaby!”

“And what _ was _that lullaby?”

“...”

“** _Roman…_ **”

“... the entirety of the Mean Girls Musical soundtrack…”

“You sang the _ entirety of the Mean Girls Musical soundtrack _ to my _ child _ to ** _put them to sleep?!_ **”

“In my defense, it worked!”

“** _And now my child’s first words are a Mean Girls reference._ **”

“Aw c’mon Snakey, you know you love it. You’re just jealous that it wasn’t ‘Dad’ or something like that.”

“... true…”

“See! Roman you’re _ fine _. More importantly, we have to go buy Grim their first pack of matches!”

“Wait, you’re taking that _ seriously _?!”

“Yup! Let’s go!”

“Remus _ no! _”

“Remus_ yes! _Imma raise a lil pyromaniac!”

“No, no, nope, absolutely not; give them here.”

“But Snakey~”

“Nope, I’m not having _ another _pyromaniac in the famILY.”

“_ Fine _~ but only for you, Snakey.”

_ Grim’s First Birthday _

\---

The whole place was in chaos. Streamers of all colors flying around the room, someone was repeatedly turning the lights on and off, and _ multiple _people were screaming. But everything changed when the pyromaniac called (as in phone call).

“Guys _ they’re coming back in _ ** _5\. Minutes_ **,” Roman screamed.

That seemed to snap everyone back into reality, as everyone scrambled to get everything together in time.

5 minutes later, Remus and Desmond arrived at the house with Grim in tow. The moment they entered, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out from their hiding spots, yelling “Surprise!”

You could see the stars in Grim’s eyes, as they realized that all their uncles had gathered together to surprise them. The rest of the night was spent eating cake and opening presents. By the end of the night, Grim had so many new onesies that they slept with a blanket made of said onesies.

All in all, a good day.

_ Grim’s First Pride Parade / Grim’s First Time Swearing _

\---

Perched happily atop his Dad’s shoulders, Grim was laughing at a joke made by one of his uncles when _ he _appeared.

“Ugh, what do _ you _ think you’re _ doing taking a _ ** _child _ ** _ here _ ?! You’re _ corrupting him _!”

“Excuse _ you _ , but I think that I have every right to bring _ my _child to a pride parade.”

The man gasped, offended at what Desmond had just said to him.

“Did your _ wife _approve of this?!”

“No, but my _ husband _did.”

“Oh, so _ you’re _ one of _ them _.”

“Yeah, you have a _ problem _with that?”

“I do, actually. If you have a husband, you shouldn’t have a _ child. _ Simple biology. You shouldn’t infect you _ impressionable _ ** _son _ **with this kind of… ideology.”

“You know what? _ Fuck you _ . Why are you even at a _ pride parade _anyways if you have a problem with it?”

“To make sure my _ problem _gets solved by stopping it at its source.”

“_ Look here _ ** _mister_ ** _ , pride parades aren’t the reason _ ** _why _ ** _ we’re different, it’s just our way of expressing that we _ ** _are. _ ** _ And if you have a problem with that, then you can leave and take your _ ** _idiotic _ ** _ ideas with you. _”

It was at this point in time when Grim stopped focusing on a nearby stall selling cotton candy, and instead turned their attention to conflict rising between his Dad and the homophobe. They noticed that their Dad looked upset, which _ shouldn’t happen! _They had to help!

“Fuck off!”

The homophobe looked stunned, gaping up at the pouting child who was glaring at them with all the rage they could fill in their tiny body. Which was _ a lot _ . Shocked from the amount of pure _ murder _the tiny tot was sending him, the homophobe just scowled and walked away.

The moment he was gone, everyone looked to Grim, who was smiling delightedly.

“Yay! No more stupid man!”

At that, everyone burst out into laughter; telling Grim that they had done a good job.

“Can we get twa cotton cwandy now?”

“We can get all the cotton candy in the world!”

“Yay!”

_ Bonus! Grim’s First Time Roasting Someone _

\---

(They’re still at the pride parade btw)

Grim was just minding their own business, playing around with the paper stick that used to hold their cotton candy, when _ she _appeared.

“Ugh. So _ you’re _the child who told my husband to ‘fuck off’. Honestly, it’s no wonder you cuss at so young, considering the fact that your parents are… ew.”

Grim looked at the woman, confusion evident in their eyes.

“Don’t _ play dumb _with me; you stupid little baby!”

Still confused, Grim thought back to what their Pa had taught them about dealing with insults. You could see the exact moment when the light bulb went off in their little head. Digging around their little pockets, Grim found _ it _.

Placing their spare finger to their chin, it took Grim all of a second to remember the line.

“I know u r, butt wa am I?”

The woman could only stand, shocked, as she took in what had just went down. She had just been _ Uno Reverse Carded _ . _ By a _ ** _child_ **.

Around her, Virgil and Logan had taken out two air horns (each) and begun blasting them aloud, as Patton and Roman screamed “** _OOOOHHHHH!!!!_ **” behind them. Desmond pulled out a pair of sunglasses from inside his leather jacket and put them on Grim’s face, as Remus took out his matches and set a nearby bin of trash on fire.

Thoroughly intimidated, the woman ran away as nearby onlookers congratulated Desmond and Remus for raising such a _genius _child.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you were wondering, the pyromaniac is Remus. I'm referring to this: https://archiveofourown.org/comments/244672957 thread which is now, and always has been, and FOREVER WILL BE cannon.


End file.
